It's All Anakin's Fault
by ashangel101010
Summary: Emperors Palpatine and Skywalker have a secret romantic outing on Naboo. Unfortunately, their son has a similar idea.


It's All Anakin's Fault

* * *

Emperor Palpatine decided to indulge in the romantic whims of his much younger co-emperor and have a picnic on Naboo. He didn't inform any of his staff and even left behind his Royal Guards to make it appear that he's still on Coruscant. In the secret heart of Lake County, there's a field of sunflowers, his younger husband's favorite flower, where the picnic is destined to take place.

Unfortunately, their spot has been taken. Two men, one pale and the other tanned, enjoying one another's company in the sea of golden petals. The pale one is Rama, their twenty-one-year-old son, nursing a chute of blossom wine. He's dressed in a deep-V, practically translucent tunic that's all the rage with the Coruscanti youth. Thankfully, he isn't also wearing the trendy shorts, but the trousers are a touch too form-fitting for Sheev's tastes.

He has to smother down a growl when he finally remembers who the older man is in the imperial hierarchy: Brendol Hux. The Commandant of the Arkanis Academy has a meaty hand over their son's free hand.

"_**Dark Blossom?"**_Anakin worries and tries to lure back his attention with the saccharine–yet somehow charming–pet name. Anakin could just tear off his own clothes and dance like a Gungan in the field, and still Sheev would've taken no notice of him.

Their Rama whispers into _his _Brendol's ear. The older ginger grins and reaches for the hem of Rama's tunic. Palpatine uses the Force to speed right to the couple.

"_Rama Palpatine Skywalker!_" He hisses and balls up his fists to prevent himself from setting the entire field on fire.

"Father." Rama maintains a mask of cool indifference, but his green eyes wander to Anakin hurriedly following after his older spouse. "Daddy."

"Oh, I thought you would end up with Kendalina and give us tall grandchildren." Sheev turns his golden gaze upon his husband and glares. Anakin gulps audibly, but his cheeks flush.

"I might have if not for the fact that I haven't seen her in years, daddy." His green eyes then flit back to the commandant. Sheev hears the darkness in his veins thirsting for blood to be spilt.

"Did you have a falling out?"

"No, daddy, she had to immigrate to the Unknown Regions because of her…alignment."

"You let a Jedi escape." Sheev snarls at his husband.

"She wasn't a Jedi! She was a Light-user who honestly bore a striking resemblance to Dooku now that I think about it…"

"And you thought it would be _okay_ for our child to end up with a half-Jedi?"

"Considering your reaction to this man, I thought you would be happier with him dating someone close to his age."

"He's barely twenty-one! He's far too young to be romantically involved with anyone!"

"Father, daddy was nineteen when you two started dating."

"He wasn't Naboo and didn't have to adhere to societal rules, unlike you." His voice softens by a fraction. "And there was such sincerity in his bumbling overtures."

"Aww, I love you too!" Anakin embraces his still furious love and feels the dark cold snapping at him in the Force.

"Father, I'm twenty-one, a legal adult on Naboo and elsewhere in the Empire. I can date whoever I want."

"It hasn't been a half year since your life day. When did you start seeing him?"

"….The day after my life day."

"Instead of finding Sith artifacts with Minister Hydan, you decided to court this oaf?" Anakin shivers in multiple sense of the word at his husband's ice-cold tone.

"Minister Hydan was sick with the flu, so I had the day off." Rama coolly informs them.

"Then, you should've studied, my son."

Rama curls his lips upwards into a pure Palpatine smile: full of mischief and sass.

"I was studying, father. Human anatomy, to be exact."

_There's so much of me in him: bold and loyal to those he cares for. But I don't think Sheev is in the mood to appreciate the old Skywalker charm. _

So Anakin decides the best way to defuse the tension between his hubby and their son is by starting another conversation.

"Son, why don't you formally introduce us to your…special friend." He claps together his flesh and mechno hands together. Rama and Hux rise together with their hands still clasped together.

"Hello, Your Majesties, I'm Brendol Hux of the Unknown Regions." Hux wisely keeps his free hand to himself, smart enough to know that Sheev would rather set him on fire than touch him. Anakin holds out his gloved hand and Hux takes it in a firm handshake.

"From which part of the Unknown Regions birthed you?" If Project Stardust wasn't cancelled all those years ago, Anakin has a feeling that Hux's homeworld would've been one of the targets. Or Sheev would've practiced his Force Storm on it.

"I don't remember its name, but I do remember the madder fireflies and cardinals." Anakin sees the fireflies, in Hux's mind, glow red as the cardinals that roost in the snowy hawthorns. _They all fall away in the winter. _

"_**Strange." **_

"_**That's what you thought of me when we got together." **_

"_**Anakin, you thought comparing me to a new speeder was on par with operatic sonnets." **_

"_**But it made you laugh and that was what I was after." **_

"_**Really? Then, why were your eyes on my arse whenever I turned around?" **_

"_**You do have a sweet arse, Dark Blossom." **_

Anakin can hear a chuckle on the other end of their bond and it tickles him pink.

"Father, daddy, I did pack a sizable lunch. Perhaps, we can share a meal together." Rama suggests diplomatically.

"We still have much to discuss, son."

"And we will, father, over shaak steaks and blossom wine."

"They better be rare."

"Of course, father."

And so the Palpatine Skywalker family and Brendol Hux have lunch without setting the field on fire.

* * *

**Author's Comments- **Here is the link:

The sunflower field is actually from the _Robot Chicken Star Wars Specials_, which I've re-watched more than any of the movies: a href=" watch?v=KzW727RY-ig"Link/a

Okay, so in this AU Anakin decided that he would pursue Palpatine instead of Padmé. However, Palpatine isn't suffering from a heatstroke so he doesn't marry nineteen-year-old Anakin; instead, they date in secret during the Clone Wars and get married shortly after the creation of the Empire. Which means there are no Skywalker Twins, but Sly Moore still steals some of Palpatine's DNA and makes a mutant-Umbaran/human hybrid baby aka Triclops from Legends/EU. But Skywalker (with his big puppy eyes) convinces Palpatine that they should raise the babe hence Rama Palpatine Skywalker. Of course, Rama eventually marries Brendol and they have Armitage Palpatine Skywalker.

Padmé would be alive and spearheading the Rebellion though it's really on the down-low because Alderaan gets be around since Rama would advise against planet-destroying weapons. Since she and Anakin never hooked up, there are no Skywalker Twins and thus no Ben/Kylo. The Rebellion will take generations to come into its full-force, but by the time that the Rebellion feel confident enough to take on the Empire, the Yuuzhan Vong War happens. The Empire and Rebellion have to become allies and become part of a larger coalition of Unknown Region aliens (largely Chiss and Nagai) in order to prevent the destruction of the universe. Of course, they win. And that's all I got for this universe.


End file.
